Good for something
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: Tsuna learns that he has one year to get married...and his Guardians don't like it one bit! 6927, 8027, 1827, 5927, 3327, and D27.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: This is my second Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic! The characters are as in character as I could manage but considering the fact they are not really gay in the series that means there is some OOCness of course. Anyway, this story has chapters with the prompts being lines from movies. I assure you the movies are well-known and the lines stand out (at least to me). The first person to tell me in a review the name of the movie the line is from gets a prize! No…the prize is not money sadly since I am but a poor high school student. The prize is a oneshot KHR fic with the pairing of your choice and a one-word prompt to… be written by me in your honor!**

**I also will give you a hint for this chapter's movie: It's from 2001 and set in a different time period.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or its characters or the line from the movie I chose.**

"Dame-Tsuna, the Ninth wishes to speak with you…now," Reborn said with a smirk.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he quickly scanned the room in shock before turning to Reborn and yelled, "Reborn…you couldn't wait until later? I'm in the middle of class!"

Reborn scoffed and turned to the silently fuming teacher, "You don't mind if I borrow your student for a while do you?"

Just as the teacher opened his mouth to refuse he spotted the gun pointed ominously at him from under the baby's suit jacket. His life flashed before his eyes and he frantically shook his head and turned back to the board to resume the math lesson. Smirking again, Reborn turned back to Tsuna, whose eyes were bugged out of their sockets, and pointed his Leon-gun at him.

"Eeep! Ok, ok, I'll come with you. Just stop pointing Leon at me!" Tsuna squirmed internally as he stood with his hands raised in surrender.

As Tsuna began to follow his tutor out of the classroom he heard his friend and supposed-right-hand man Gokudera shout, "Juudaime! I'll come too!"

Tsuna wanted to tell Gokudera he didn't need to come when his other friend Yamamoto let out his trademark light-hearted laugh and said, "I guess I'll come too since we're playing the mafia game right now."

Heading off another one-sided argument between Tsuna's best friends, Reborn spoke, "Of course you two must come as well. Now let's go."

The teacher made a sound of frustration and Tsuna shot him an apologetic look before hurrying after the little hitman. Reborn led Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera through the empty hallway towards the Reception Room. Upon seeing the room Namimori's Discipline Committee used, Tsuna's face turned pale and he began hyperventilating. Always vigilant of his boss, Gokudera put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, concerned for his well-being as they stopped in front of the door to his doom.

"Juudaime are you alright?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna took a deep but hsaky breath and nodded, "I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Thank you for asking."

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged a skeptical look before Yamamoto shrugged and said, "If you say so Tsuna."

"What are you herbivores doing crowding around in front of this room? The Discipline Committee's room? Tell me quickly before I bite you all to death," a menacing voice pierced them with terror.

In unison they turned to view the dark form of one Kyouya Hibari, Head of said Discipline Committee, standing no more than four feet away from the group. His pale gray eyes were stormy with rage and narrowed in their direction. His dreaded tonfas were already gripped tightly in his hands.

"Hiii! Hi-Hibari-san! W-what are you doing here?" Tsuna yelped, trembling in fear.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto stepped in between Tsuna and the dangerous and sadistic prefect, intent on protecting the smaller boy. Hibari smirked and licked his bottom lip in a way which clearly depicted his eagerness for battle.

"Oh? Does this mean you want to fight me? Foolish herbivores should just give up. You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting. In what world could you possibly beat me?" he said with a smirk and a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Oh Hibari…glad you could make it. It's time to meet the Ninth Vongola Boss and Tsuna and all of his Guardians are to be present," Reborn sliced through the tension with his words.

Tsuna was glad for Reborn's sudden appearance but it took a minute before he understood what was just said.

"W-wait…Reborn what do you mean all of the Guardians have to be here?" Tsuna asked, trying to remain calm despite the implications behind those words.

Reborn nodded and replied, "When I said all of the Guardians I meant ALL."

The air seemed to grow thick and Tsuna found it difficult to breathe. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera shivered in response to the deadly aura surrounding Tsuna's strongest Guardian.

"Am I correct in saying that this means Rokudo Mukuro is coming here right now?" Hibari said, his voice dripping with fury.

Reborn's smirk was hidden by his fedora and he said, "Yes."

Suddenly a familiar laugh drifted towards them from the opposite end of the hallway and Tsuna's sharp intake of breath caught his friends' attention and they looked to him in concern.

"What is it Tsuna?"

"What's wrong Juudaime?"

Tsuna's eyes were wide with fear and he whispered, "He's here."

They all turned to the other end of the hallway and there he stood, along with his subordinates.

Hibari growled, "Rokudo Mukuro…I will bite you to death."

"Kufufu…Hibari Kyouya, as much as I would like to indulge your violent tendencies, we have an obligation to fulfill," Mukuro said.

Mukuro then turned his attention to the frozen Tsuna and smiled, "Hello Vongola the tenth…it has been a while."

Tsuna gulped before replying, "H-hello Mukuro."

"Sawada! Sorry we're late to the EXTREME!" Ryohei Sasagawa's booming voice rang throughout the now crowded hallway.

He rushed past the now subdued Hibari with Lambo sitting on his shoulders eating candy. Stopping in front of Tsuna, he grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Onii-san…you're here too…and with Lambo!" Tsuna said, relieved at the sudden change of mood due to Ryohei's bright presence.

"Bwahaha! Lambo-san has arrived Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo laughed jovially.

"It's about time you got here Lawn-head! Were you trying to make Juudaime look bad?" Gokudera hissed at the older boy and took out his explosives and although reluctant to show it, he was pleased with Ryohei's arrival.

"What are you trying to say Octupus-head? Of course I wasn't late on purpose!" Ryohei roared, pumping his fists in the air animatedly.

Tsuna felt beads of sweat drip down his face and he tried to calm them down, "Um…Gokudera-kun it's fine, really. I'm just glad Onii-san and Lambo-kun are here."

"Good…now that everyone is here we can go in. Don't do anything stupid in front of the Ninth or there will be consequences," Reborn finally spoke up with a frightening gleam in his eye which sent shivers down everyone's spines, including Hibari who chose to simply scoff in response to the threat.

Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder and the young future mafia boss took a deep breath before sliding open the door to the Reception Room. What he saw stunned him so deeply he could only stand with his jaw dropped and mouth wide open.

**So did you find the movie line? If you didn't don't worry, just review anyway! Stay tuned for the next chapter which is almost done and will be posted very soon. Also check out my other KHR fic Guarding Tsuna which will be revised and continued sometime this week. If you couldn't find the line in this chapter there will be plenty more chances in the next ones!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of Good for something

**Hello everyone! I hope you aren't too cross with me for taking so long but if you read my profile then you'll see I have a schedule to follow with my updates since I have many stories I am currently working on. Please be patient but I promise it will not be months before I update again! I was pleasantly surprised by how many reviews I received despite the pathetic length of the first chapter. But no worries! Chapter two will make up for last time (I hope). Once again, congratulations to grahamsmoon for being the first to correctly identify the movie the quote came from. Honorable mentions to B.J. Sanders, Estrella85, Little-fox012, madashes2ashes, and Kouga Myazawa! And thanks to the other wonderful reviewers!**

**Don't forget to guess the quote and the movie it comes from! The prize is once again a one-shot with a one-word prompt with any KHR pairing to be written by yours truly in the first correct reviewer's honor! Let me set two rules though:**

**You have to know the quote ****and**** the movie it comes from**

**The pairing can be almost anyone except for any new characters involved in the Ten years later arc. Sorry if you were hoping for that but since I am only at the start of that arc and I am not at all familiar with the new guys like Byakuran or Irie or anyone else (I think his name is Spanner) I have to decline any requests to write about them. **

**I am not totally against male/female relationships but when it comes to fanfiction I have difficulty reading or writing them. But if you really want me to try to write one then I will try my best.**

**And finally, please let me know whether you want the one-shot to be rated T or M and with or without sex since I am fine doing either. **

**Hint for this chapter's movie: 1998 end-of-the-world film. Yippee ki yay anyone?**

"Reborn…what is this?" Tsuna asked faintly.

Reborn smirked and replied, "A surprise…what else Dame-Tsuna?"

There, in front of Tsuna's wide eyes, was a balloon and confetti-infested room. The bright colors and cheesy smiles on everyone's face attacked his senses. But the biggest shock of all…was the sight of the Ninth leader of the Vongola, Timoteo, sitting behind Hibari's desk, holding a large chocolate birthday cake with the words 'Buon compleanno Tsuna' written with red icing. What did Tsuna feel right then? First came shock, then irritation at being deceived, next was sheepishness for having forgotten his special day himself, and finally an overwhelming sense of gratitude. The warmth spread throughout his body and his heart clenched with joy.

"Happy Birthday Tsunayoshi-kun. Now come and make a wish," Timoteo said gently, beckoning for Tsuna to come next to him.

Tsuna, still trying to wrap his head around this reality, nodded and he somehow forced his jelly legs to bring him to the Ninth's side. He leaned down slightly and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he made his wish. _Please let me keep the ones I love safe and happy_. His eyes shot open and he blew out all seventeen of his candles. The room was filled with cheers and it was only then that Tsuna realized the presence of people other than himself and Timoteo.

He felt a large hand clamp onto his left shoulder and he turned in time to be pulled into a strong hug. He blushed into the broad chest which he knew belonged to his father. Iemitsu held his son for approximately two minutes and sobbed, mourning the loss of his son's youth. The other guests observed the exchange with deep amusement, most wishing they were the ones holding the adorable future mob boss. Finally, it was Dino who was able to coax Iemitsu into releasing the poor boy, who had been running out of oxygen. Unfortunately (for Tsuna), as soon as he was released from his father's death-hug (which he named from that day forward), it was his rescuer's turn to squeeze his "younger brother" breathless.

"Oh Tsuna…I'm so proud of you! You're such a big boy now! But just because you're a man now doesn't mean your big brother isn't going to still take care of you! You're still so cute!" Dino exclaimed (more like squealed) with tears in his eyes as his subordinate Romario sighed at his boss's dramatics.

"D-dino-san…I can't breathe!" Tsuna gasped as his vision began to blur.

"VOOIII! Let go of the brat before you kill him Bucking Horse!" Squalo's loud voice demanded.

Shocked, Dino quickly set his prisoner free before he smirked at the long-haired swordsman, "Be careful Squalo…if I didn't know better I'd swear you actually care for Tsuna."

It was Squalo's turn to gape in surprise at Dino's words as a rosy blush climbed up from his neck to blossom on his pale cheeks. He began to sputter obscenities and threats until Xanxus slapped the back-side of his head, bringing his rants to an abrupt halt.

"Squalo…I understand that you are handicapped by a natural immaturity and I forgive you. However, I will not tolerate such foolishness in front of the Ninth!" Xanxus stated in a low growl.

He rolled his angry red eyes before setting them on the recovered, and now nervous, Tsuna, "Well, we'll be leaving now. Enjoy your party and your…gifts. Later brat!"

Tsuna, sighed in relief as he watched the Varia leave but a seed of worry was implanted in his mind at the way Xanxus had said 'gifts'. The images of dangerous weapons jumping out at him or exploding when he opened them rushed through his head and he turned pale. After all, Xanxus and his group of assassins still hated his guts and the fact that he was next in line for the title of Vongola boss.

Suddenly, Timoteo threw any of Tsuna's fears out the window as he called out, "Wait a minute Xanxus. You all need to be here for my announcement."

Xanxus stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at his father with his eyebrow raised in interest and suspicion. He wasn't the only one in the room whose attention was captured. All of Tsuna's guardians (excluding the happily oblivious Lambo) had their eyes and ears focused on the Ninth. Tsuna however, felt a wave of fear and apprehension following the mafia leader's words. _I've got a feeling this is not going to be good._

Timoteo's eyes fixed on Tsuna's and he smiled as he said, "Tsunayoshi-kun, now that you are seventeen there is something you must do in order to inherit the Vongola title."

Tsuna nodded; internally frustrated that he would have to prove himself yet again in order to be deemed worthy for something he really didn't want! Meanwhile, Iemitsu's eyes narrowed because he had not known about another trial his son would have to face. Timoteo's smile dropped off his face and any trace of warmth or humor was gone. Tsuna felt a shiver travel up his spine as his intuition kicked in. This was the calm between the storm and Tsuna was wishing the storm would never come. _He's completely serious. This must be bad._

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…by your eighteenth birthday…one year from now…you must be joined in holy matrimony," came the strong proclamation.

The room was as silent as a graveyard until Tsuna broke it with an awkward, "Huh?"

Ryohei scratched his head and nudged Gokudera, who had turned an ashy shade of gray, and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "What is he talking about?"

Gokudera felt his eye twitch as he worked **extremely** hard not to turn and strangle the life out of the idiotic Sun Guardian. Yamamoto and Dino laughed nervously and Hibari and Mukuro simply stared at Tsuna. Xanxus and his group knew better than to voice their opinions in front of the Ninth but they were equally stunned (and secretly dismayed). Tsuna heard Timoteo's words but they had not penetrated his skull. The absurdity of this entire day had taken its toll. He was physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted. _I wonder if I can just sneak out of here while they talk._

Timoteo cleared his throat and re-stated as simply as he could, "Tsuna has to get married before he turns eighteen."

And then, the storm came and hit Tsuna hard.

"Oh," was all Ryohei could say with a strained smile.

"Yeah…oh," Tsuna said softly, his face blank, before he blacked out.

**So…what do you guys think? I don't think this was longer. Darn. I know you wanted more (I hope you did) but I had to stop there. (laughs nervously) So that's the twist! There will be het in this story! (gasp) But I maintain…this is a yaoi story so don't worry…Tsuna will end up with one of his Guardians…no matter what. Did you find the quote? It was pretty difficult because I doubt anyone besides me obsessed over that movie enough to actually remember lines! LOL Well, good luck and please review even if you can't find the quote! I like to know what my readers are thinking!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. I am a whole week behind! It's just that my other KHR fic Guarding Tsuna has been sucking up all of my imagination. So, my friend threatened to castrate me if I did not update this weekend! (She is so scary) I hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter even though I am pretty sure it is not good at all. Also, besides guardiansxTsuna, this now is including Dino, Xanxus, and Squalo…and maybe a few others! YAY!**

**Same contest rules apply****. Since no one who answered the challenge for the last chapter asked for a one-shot, I did not write one! Congrats to adessa for getting it right, so if she still wants me to write a one-shot then I will. **

**Hint for this chapter's movie: Story of a warrior who defied the odds. Came out in 2000.**

Chapter Three

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open and he scanned the room. He was still in the Discipline Committee's room but no one else was around. He felt a sudden chill cascade through his bones and his teeth chattered. One of the windows was open and the smell of looming rain reached his nostrils. His heart flailed in his chest and his small pale hands gripped the sofa cushion tightly. He had a really bad feeling…

"Tsuna are you okay?" his father's voice full of concern asked from somewhere behind him.

The spiky-haired brunette turned as he sat up to face the tall muscular Mafioso and gave his dad a strained smile, "Oto-san…please tell me it was all just a dream. He can't really want me to get married…within a year!"

Iemitsu sighed and gently patted his son's head, "I'm so sorry Tsuna. I know this is so sudden and I know it isn't fair, but this is part of being in the mafia. Life expectancy is short so we encourage bosses to create a family as soon as they can."

Tsuna's bottom lip trembled and his eyes watered as the room spun, "B-but why so soon? I'm too young to be married! Besides! I keep telling you guys that I don't want to join the mafia! I want nothing to do with the Vongola family!"

The blond man came around the couch to sit next to his distraught boy. Internally, he was struggling to remain strong and emotionally detached from the situation, but he could feel his mask slipping. Iemitsu was loyal to the Ninth and the Vongola, but his son would always come first in his heart. His tears sprung out and he bawled like a baby as he wrapped Tsuna in his arms and squeezed. Even though Tsuna's air supply was being blocked, he simply grimaced and patted his dad on the back. His father had always been a bit overdramatic.

"Nana! I have failed our precious boy! I am a terrible father! Our little boy is going to have to get married soon and then in three years we'll be grandparents! What happened to our youth?" he ranted.

The last part of his father's outcry captured Tsuna's attention and he pushed the big man away with more strength than either of them knew he possessed, "What do you mean 'in three years we'll be grandparents'? Dad…"

Iemitsu's heavy tan was suddenly erased as his father paled and shook his head with wide eyes, "Tsuna…I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner, but the timing didn't seem right…"

Tsuna's amber eyes narrowed and he actually ignored his good manners and glared at the nervous man before him, "What is it now?"

The Ninth's subordinate lowered his head to his chest and stared at the floor as he mumbled just loud enough to reach Tsuna's perked ears, "You also have to have a baby by the time you turn 21."

Tsuna was beyond being stunned speechless. There could not be a way to describe the utter horror mounting inside. Sure, he had always planned to get married and have kids one day, preferably with Kyoko, but to be forced into it because of the mafia was too much for him to handle. There had to be a way out of this. He pulled on his dad's arm and when their eyes met he asked silently for help…but his dad could only sadly shake his head.

"You have no choice Tsuna…this is the way it has to be."

Tsuna began to hyperventilate and he felt dizzy as he kept muttering, "No…no…it's not fair. Please, no. It's not fair."

The boy cried and shook in his father's arms for the next twenty minutes until exhaustion took over and he passed out. The dark figure which had been standing idly in the doorway for the past half hour finally stepped fully into the room. He came to Iemitsu's side and gazed down at the heartbroken man and the unconscious boy. Dino frowned and leaned down to push a lock of hair out of Tsuna's pale face. He smiled affectionately at his 'little brother'.

"His skin is cold. Let me cover him with my jacket," he whispered absently, not caring if Iemitsu heard him or not.

The older blond nodded and gently released his son's limp body to lie fully on the couch. He watched in a thoughtful silence as the boss of the Cavallone family lovingly catered to Tsuna. He was struck with an odd pang in his heart as he observed the trace of despair lingering in the young mafia head's eyes. Of course, he should have known. The 'Bucking Horse' was one of the many people in Tsuna's life who had fallen for the adorable boy.

"You love him…don't you Dino?" he muttered hoarsely.

Dino flinched in surprise and blushed as he nodded, "Was I that obvious?"

Iemitsu smiled, "It is to me. But then again, when it comes to Tsuna…I notice everything."

Dino nodded, his eyes still focused on the sleeping brunette, "That is what makes you a wonderful father Iemitsu-san."

The older man's smile evaporated and he closed his eyes, "No…you're wrong. I am a terrible father. I let my son be sucked into the mob. He doesn't deserve this life! Tsuna is a good person…just like my Nana. They should stay clean…I should have worked harder to keep them safe. It's my fault."

Dino suddenly stood up and gripped Iemitsu's shoulders and gave him a stern glare, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this! You know this was unavoidable and if you could have kept Tsuna away from the mafia, then you would have. Yes, this lifestyle is dangerous and rough and doesn't suit Tsuna at all…but if anyone can make the most out of it…it'd be him. You can be angry or sad at yourself, the Ninth, everyone else…but you can not lose faith in him!"

Tsuna's father blinked in awe of Dino's strong words before a cheerful grin broke through and he chuckled, "My, my…so this is the famous 'Bucking Horse Dino'! That's quite impressive. And you did this without Romario around? It's a miracle!"

Dino flushed and let go of Iemitsu's shoulders, "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you. A-anyway…what happens now? Is there anything I can do?"

The head of the Sawada household shook his head and said, "I appreciate the offer, but the only thing any of us can do for Tsuna right now is to be there for him when he needs us. You were right. My son is strong and he has a wonderful family. Tsuna getting married is not the end of the world. I just need to think of this as gaining a daughter!"

Dino laughed, caught off guard by Iemitsu's sudden change of attitude. The two blonds gazed down at the sleeping boy with warm smiles. They would do their best to help him get through this trial, but they knew he would pull through.

"He sleeps so comfortably…even though he's got a lot on his mind," Dino whispered, content to observe the even rise and fall of Tsuna's chest.

Iemitsu responded wisely, "He sleeps so well because he is loved."

The group gathered in the hallway was immersed in a tense silence. No one wanted to meet each other's eyes. They had been requested (more like forced) to leave the room after Tsuna fainted so they had no idea how he was doing. The Ninth had sadly, but firmly reassured them that Tsuna was going to be fine, and the old man left to return to Italy. When he was out of sight, everyone released the breath they had unconsciously been holding. The Varia had left right after Tsuna's collapse but they were clearly having their own issues with the Ninth's announcement. Xanxus was brooding, Belphegor was licking his knives with less gusto than normal, Marmon had lost interest in plotting ways to get more money, and Squalo was cursing left and right. Levi was silent and truly had no opinion on the matter while Lussuria frivolously raved about how adorable Tsuna would look on his wedding day and how they all should help him choose the perfect bride.

Reborn sat on Yamamoto's shoulder and calmly sipped his coffee. Ryohei kept opening his mouth to ask something but the words would die before they left his throat and he would return his gaze to his shoes. Yamamoto's usual care-free smile was gone and in its place was a small frown and furrowed brow. Gokudera kept busy by pacing and fuming under his breath. His fingers clenched and unclenched as he fought the urge to pull out his dynamite sticks and blow up the building to vent his frustration. Hibari was doing well pretending to be indifferent as usual but beneath the surface, he was enraged at the thought of losing his prey. The small herbivore may be weak, but Sawada Tsunayoshi had captured his attention (and perhaps even succeeded in melting a bit of his icy heart?).

It was Mukuro who broke the silence, "Tsunayoshi will not be getting married this year. I will not allow it."

Reborn smirked and jumped down from Yamamoto's shoulder and faced the bitter illusionist, "The Ninth said it must happen so it will happen. The best thing any of you can do is to stand by Tsuna as he makes the biggest decision of his life. This is your duty as his guardians…and his friends."

The hallway was quiet once more and Tsuna's guardians shifted back into their heavy thoughts. Was there really no way out of this? Were they about to lose the cute brunette…to a girl?

**So…this was short and without much action. Sorry! But this was one of those necessary moments of calm before the storm…it was a set-up chapter. I promise that the next one will be better! Again, check my profile page for the update schedule which I really will try to follow. Please read and review even if you're not guessing this chapter's movie and quote! If you are entering the contest, please let me know what pairing you want for the one-shot and give me a one-word prompt. 'Til next time folks…bear with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo yo yo! How's it hanging people? (please excuse the lame attempt at being ghetto). Anyway…I failed you once again! I just don't know what it is about this story…but I am having the hardest time continuing it! (tears of frustration) It started out so well! Um…if this chapter turns out to be as terrible as I think it is going to be, then please let me know and I will probably terminate it. That would break my heart…but I seriously am having trouble being interested in this…while I am obsessing over Guarding Tsuna. Uh, I'm not going to include a movie quoteanymore because they are becoming more difficult to mold into the story and no one seems interested in the contest anyway. The last one was "He sleeps so well because he is loved." And that is from the movie Gladiator.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Warning: Boy/boy love! Fluff and a cat fight in this chapter! Well…not a physical one…yet.**

**Good for something chapter 4**

"Tsuna-kun! Happy birthday!" Kyoko's cheerful voice called to Tsuna as he left the Reception Room.

Tsuna had been surprised when he awoke to an empty room hours later. School was almost over and he groaned as he realized that he would be in big trouble with the teachers for missing all of his classes. _Great…this had to have been the WORST birthday ever. What am I going to do now? I have to get married! But…who would want to be with a loser like me? Everyone knows that I'm good for nothing. _

He jumped as he heard her voice and turned to face her with a fake smiled, "Ah…Kyoko-chan! Thank you very much."

She stopped before him and caught him off guard with a warm and affectionate hug. His face flushed and his mind spun. _She smells so nice…like lilacs and honey. I almost forgot why I had fallen in love with her. It's too bad my feelings for her have changed and now I just see her as a great friend. I can't marry someone I don't love…and she doesn't deserve to be trapped in a forced marriage. _

"Tsuna-kun what's wrong?" she asked as she pulled away, her chocolate eyes full of concern.

He shook his head and laughed humorlessly as he replied, "It's nothing Kyoko-chan! I'm ok! Really!"

Kyoko tilted her head to the side cutely and pouted, "You're lying. Something is bothering you. OH! I know! You are wondering who you are going to ask to marry you!"

Tsuna could only gape at his old crush as she giggled, "H-how did you…?"

"Reborn and your father told me," she explained and shrugged her shoulders.

"B-b-but…why? I mean…aren't you freaked out?" he stuttered while his mind continued to whirl.

"Tsuna-kun, don't you want to ask me?" she asked quietly.

His eyes widened and he could feel his soul leave his body. _NO WAY. She can not possibly be serious!_

"EH?" he cried out.

"Ha-hi! Don't even think about it Kyoko-chan! Tsuna is going to marry me!" Haru, who suddenly burst out of nowhere, yelled.

Tsuna gasped and stared at her in horror, "Haru! Is that a…a…wedding dress?"

Kyoko's eyes narrowed and she said icily, "It looks lovely on you Haru-chan…but you're not going to be wearing it anytime soon. Tsuna is going to marry me. He was just about to propose."

Haru clenched her fists and bit back, "Ha-hi! Oh really? You may be my friend Kyoko but when it comes to Tsuna, I will not hand him over to you! Tsuna and Haru were meant to be together and he was about to turn you down! He doesn't love you anymore! Get over it!"

Tsuna began to sweat profusely as he watched his friends argue over him. _How is this happening? I must be dreaming…no…this has to be a nightmare!_

Suddenly, they both turned to him and shouted, "Tell her Tsuna! Tell her you're going to marry me!"

The brunette's heart pounded wildly and he glanced around the hallway, desperate for a way out. Just when he thought all hope was lost, a familiar aura sent a shiver down his spine.

"Kufufufu…ladies, ladies…please calm down. There's no need to make such a fuss. You are clearly upsetting Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said as he came into view, his mismatched eyes shining with masked malice.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna gasped, internally glad to see his insane Mist Guradian.

Mukuro did not spare him a glance as he stepped in front of the smaller boy and blocked him protectively. Haru and Kyoko, who both felt a hint of fear enter them at his presence, glared at the blue-haired illusionist.

"Ha-hi! Who do you think you are interrupting us?" Haru said bravely.

Kyoko nodded and added, "Mukuro-san…this does not concern you. Please leave."

Tsuna gulped as he realized that they had just said the wrong things to the wrong person. Mukuro was dangerous, and even though Tsuna didn't want to marry either of the girls, he did not want them to get hurt. He opened his mouth to try to calm the sadist, but was cut off.

"Silly girls…of course this concerns me. You see, Tsunayoshi belongs to me…and my dear Chrome. She will marry Tsunayoshi and so he will be tied to me…forever."

Tsuna's eyes widened and the girls gasped. _He truly is crazy! Marry Chrome?_

"A-ano…Mukuro…what are you saying? You can't just decide for me!" Tsuna stated, his body trembling.

Mukuro turned to face him with an unusual smile. _Woah…why is he looking at me like that?_ _He looks almost…sad. _

"Tsunayoshi…please…this is the only way." Mukuro said softly with a plea and sincerity in his eyes.

"I…um…" Tsuna tried to respond, but he was so lost he had no idea what to say.

"Marry me…us…" Mukuro continued as he reached out a hand to gently caress Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna's amber eyes clouded over and he whispered, "Hai."

Haru and Kyoko could only watch in horror and amazement as the trident-wielder gathered Tsuna in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Was Tsuna really going to marry Chrome…and in the process be tied to his dangerous Mist Guardian? Not if they had anything to say about it…

Kyoko and Haru exchanged a determined glance and nodded in agreement as they ran to get help. If anyone could stop Mukuro…it would be Tsuna's other guardians. One in particular would make sure this horrible union would not come to be…Hibari Kyouya.

**OK! So…I take back what I said about discontinuing this story. I think I just saved it by including my beloved Mukuro-sama! Yay! Tsuna is going to marry Mukuro! Well…kinda…not really. Too bad about gay marriage huh? (sighs) Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(cries in a corner) WHY? Why is this happening? Curse you…Writer's Block! Grrr…(sniffles) My poor beloved stories…and my wonderful reviewers…I'm so sorry! I have ideas (so many my brain is close to exploding) but I am having trouble putting them into words. It's sooooo unfair. But…thanks for your patience and I hope this will be half-way decent. Feel free to hate me…I deserve it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn…which at this point, is a good thing. LOL.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Perversion. OOC-ness. Crack-ish humor. Terrible writing. **

**Good For Something chapter 5**

Tsuna's eyes widened as he came to his senses and pushed Mukuro away, "Wa-wait! What just happened? I didn't mean to agree! I-I-I can't marry you…er…Chrome!"

Mukuro sighed and pushed a strand of blue hair away from his blue eye, "Tsunayoshi…I didn't want to force you to agree, but I had to do something to get those girls away for a while. You were feeling pressured correct?"

Tsuna's shock and anger evaporated and he nodded, "Yeah…they kind of put me on the spot. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up. Thank you for helping me Mukuro."

Mukuro laughed and rubbed Tsuna's head affectionately, "Kufufufu…don't thank me yet. I may have distracted them momentarily but you still have a decision to make…and when your other Guardians hear about our engagement…they will not be too pleased."

Tsuna gasped and felt a shiver run up his spine, "Oh no! We're doomed!"

The voice of Dino Cavallone suddenly broke in, "Hmm…I suppose you are. Especially since Kyouya has heard the news and is currently storming his way over here, with your other loyal subjects on his heels."

Mukuro and Tsuna turned to stare at Dino, who was leaning against the wall a few feet away. Mukuro sighed and Tsuna began to pace and mumble frantically to himself.

"Calm down Tsunayoshi…I can handle Hibari Kyouya…and you just need to calmly and rationally explain what happened. Hopefully those two pests will not be with them," Mukuro reasoned.

Dino smiled as Tsuna exhaled loudly and nodded. He was amazed by how easily Mukuro had managed to calm the worrisome boy down. Perhaps the illusionist would be good for Tsuna? Well, no one would be as good for Tsuna as he knew he was. Dino and Tsuna together would make quite a wonderful pair. Iemitsu also seemed supportive of the Bucking Horse's feelings for his son. If only Tsuna was a girl…then they could get married without problem.

This was the main obstacle for Tsuna at the moment. Dino knew for a fact that Tsuna was gay (and still oblivious to it) and that he held no interest for any of his female friends. Gay marriage was not legal in Japan or Italy so there went Tsuna's preference. Also, the issue of having a child in three years was going to be difficult for Tsuna if he married someone he did not love. The thought of Tsuna in another person's arms (especially a woman) was really bothering Dino. Just glancing at the faces of all of the men who had been present in the room at the time of the announcement made it clear that they felt the same way.

"So…what are you going to do?" Dino asked the cute brunette.

Tsuna's chin touched his chest as his head dropped and he clenched his fists as he replied quietly, "I don't know. It's too much…too fast. I feel so trapped. What should I do Dino-san?"

Dino and Mukuro frowned and Dino approached the boy, intending to put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and offer some pitiful form of advice. However, since none of his men were around his clumsiness struck again…causing him to trip over his own feet. He pitched forward with a yelp and ended up knocking into Mukuro, who was beside Tsuna, which meant that Tsuna went down with them. The three of them were still trying to recover from the fall when they heard the rumble of many hurried footsteps approaching.

"Oh no! They're coming!" Tsuna squeaked.

They tried to disentangle themselves quickly but Dino had somehow managed to pin Mukuro's right arm under his left hip and Tsuna's right leg had wormed its way between Dino's legs and was trapped beneath the blond. Just as Dino managed to free them enough for him to balance on his hands and knees above Mukuro, the angry mob had arrived. The looks on their faces were as so: Gokudera- shock and anger, Yamamoto-shock and confused, Ryohei- confused and EXTREMELY disturbed, Ken- laughter, Chikusa- silent amusement…and Hibari? Simply furious…livid…pissed off. His eyes glowed with ferocity and his tonfa-wielding hands shook wildly.

"You have ten seconds to explain before I bite you all to death," Hibari growled.

Tsuna whimpered, Dino gulped, and Mukuro actually had the common sense to pale in fear. The face of death wore the mask of Hibari Kyouya…and they were scared shitless.

"Yep…we are totally doomed," Dino mumbled.

**So short! I'm sorry! But I had to end there. It seemed a good cliff-hanger (those suck but they are fun aren't they?) and I really need to go finish my homework. Until next time folks! Please stick with me and if you want the return of the quotes then let me know! I'm too busy for one-shot requests at the moment…but then again maybe a new story will inspire me so that I can update faster! Any requests? Any pairing is fine…but please no Kyoko or Haru. Chrome is ok…I like her with either: Ken, Chikusa, or Yamamoto. She and Mukuro seem more brother-sister like to me for some reason.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know what you're thinking…she's back so soon? The answer is YES! Here I am again folks! I plan on ending this story by the beginning of February so look forward to that! Here is chapter six and I'm thinking of maybe stopping at eight, so you know things are going to hit the ceiling before coming to a conclusion! I once again dove into the more humorous side of KHR for this chapter because the angst and drama is reserved for my other fic Guarding Tsuna. **

**Please review! Thanks to those who have stuck by me all of this time! Without you guys I would be nothing.**

**Good for Something Chapter Six**

Tsuna and Dino scrambled to get to their feet but Mukuro took his time. He rose elegantly and dared to throw Hibari a lazy smirk.

"Well?" the prefect hissed.

"Don't look at me…ask my darling Tsunayoshi," Mukuro chirped.

Tsuna screamed in his mind as all eyes burned into him, "Ano…you see…Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan kind of cornered me…and told me to choose one of them to be my wife."

An awkward silence filled the crowded hallway and Tsuna felt a chill take over his body. Dino twitched anxiously and Mukuro merely rolled his eyes at the mention of those annoying girls.

"So…you agreed to marry that girl?" Gokudera asked, scowling deeply.

"Yes, he did…and in the process he would also be entering a union with me…forever," Mukuro butted in arrogantly.

Dino and Tsuna winced as they noticed Hibari's face darken. Mukuro seriously was making things worse…and he didn't care!

"B-b-but it was only a lie to give me some space! I'm not really going to marry Chrome! I don't like to lie but I was feeling really pressured," Tsuna quickly explained.

The tension seemed to drain out of the others. Tsuna gave them a weak smile and Dino exhaled loudly in relief. However, one person was not mollified. Hibari Kyouya suddenly leapt forward and lashed out at Mukuro with his tonfas. Everyone else gasped as a vicious battle began.

Mukuro chuckled and actually had the nerve to taunt Hibari, "Kufufufu…why am I not surprised that you still are not satisfied? Such a selfish child you are Kyouya…I am deeply disappointed in you. You need to accept your loss and move on. Tsunayoshi may not think he is going to marry my dear Chrome right now…but I will eventually change his mind. You will have to watch as I finally possess him…body, heart, and soul."

Hibari sneered at his enemy and quickly swiped at the pineapple again. There was a clash of metal as Mukuro's trident met Hibari's blood-stained tonfas. Tsuna trembled as he watched his Guardians fight over him. The other Guardians stayed close to him protectively as they also watched the battle. Suddenly, just as one of Hibari's tonfas came down towards Mukuro's unguarded neck, the weapon was halted by a firm tug. Hibari turned his head to glare at the cause of the interruption. Dino stood with his whip poised in a stranglehold of the tonfa. Although it was surprising for him to be able to accomplish such a quick and smooth action without his subordinates present, Tsuna was extremely relived. The blonde Italian had an intense look in his eyes which seemed to darken as Hibari growled at him.

"You…release my weapon before I bite you to death. I won't tolerate any interruptions," Hibari demanded.

Dino, capturing the respect of the other males present, merely smiled and responded lightly, "I would…but I'm afraid I can't allow you to break the rules by killing another of Tsuna's guardians. Whether you like him or not…Mukuro is a member of the Vongola family as well…so you would be wise to simply let it go."

Tsuna felt a strange sense of warmth in his heart as he watched his surrogate big brother boldly face his dangerous Cloud Guardian…all for his sake.

"Dino-san…why are you doing this?" he asked quietly, surprising everyone.

Dino blushed and gave Tsuna a sheepish smile, "Ahahaha! It's because I'm your big brother so I want to look out for you! Besides…Kyouya is my student so I have to keep an eye on him as well. I still have a lot to teach him."

Mukuro cut in, "Kufufufu…Cavallone Dino…you have proven why you are known as the Bucking Horse…I am truly impressed. Perhaps you will allow me the pleasure of sparring you in the future?"

Dino blinked, completely caught off guard, but nodded. Hibari's eyes narrowed once more as he roughly yanked his tonfa out of the whip's hold. The others tensed as they warily watched him move his glance between Dino, Tsuna, and Mukuro. He scoffed and spun on his heel as he briskly walked away.

Without turning around he called out, "Tsunayoshi…if I find out that you are truly going to marry Dokuro Chrome…know that I WILL bite you to death."

Tsuna giggled nervously and the others grimaced. Hibari was a mad man and he would stop at nothing to have things go his way.

"Arigatou Dino-san…that was amazing! You were able to stop Hibari-san!" Tsuna said, giving him a smile cute enough to make the older man's heart skip a beat.

"Ah…um…it was nothing! I'm glad I could help," he said.

"Juudaime…what happens now? What are you going to do?" Gokudera whispered…reluctant to bring up the heavy subject once more.

Yamamoto frowned and said, "Yeah Tsuna…if you don't want to marry Kyoko, Haru, or Chrome…then who will you choose?"

Just as everyone began to ponder this matter silently, a sharp laugh made them jump. They turned to see Ken and Chikusa leaning against a wall with expressions clearly depicting their amusement. Tsuna sighed as he realized that he had forgotten they were there.

"Baka! You're all idiots! The answer is simple…he can just marry one of you!" Ken shouted.

Tsuna made a face of confusion while Ryohei and Yamamoto raised their eyebrows. Dino titled his head to the side and Gokudera clenched his jaw.

"Don't you think that if that was a possibility…we would have done it already?" the Storm Guardian yelled.

Ken stepped away from the wall and balled up his fists, prepared to fight the gray-haired smoker, but was stopped by Mukuro's laugh.

"I see where you are going with this Ken…and although it is rather simple-minded…it has promise. Would you like to hear the idea Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro said, oozing confidence.

Intrigued, Tsuna exchanged a look with Dino who nodded his agreement, before turning to Mukuro and saying, "Alright…I'll hear you out. But I'll decide whether or not to go through with it."

Mukuro's eyes twinkled mischievously as he shrugged and said, "Of course. The idea is for you to marry one of your Guardians…but whoever you choose will have to dress as a woman and become your WIFE."

**Ok! I hope you enjoyed that! LOL. It's turning out so well! I can't believe I am actually going through with this! Cross dressing is new territory for me…but it's hilarious! Hmm…don't you guys want to know who is fit to be Tsuna's "wife"? Please review! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I get at least six more comments! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Thanks soooo much to my wonderful reviewers! I asked for 6 and got 7! Yay! Well, I am keeping my promise to end this story by the beginning of February so be prepared! I said 8 chapters right? I can't really remember…hmm. Anyway, is that wedding bells I hear? Mwahaha. Can anyone figure out who it is? Her name will not be put in here, so it is truly a mystery. Enjoy!**

**Good for Something Chapter 7**

Two weeks later, the dreaded wedding day had arrived. During those tense weeks, Tsuna had chosen his future bride and they had gone on four "dates". His parents met her twice before he officially proposed. Nana, of course, was shocked at first, but she quickly warmed up to the idea. Tsuna and his friends could not help but to wonder if something was seriously off about her…no one normal would so easily accept the sudden marriage of their eighteen-year old son to a girl he just met. But hey, at least she didn't cause any trouble and Iemitsu seemed to accept the girl just as warmly. In fact, every time Tsuna and his fiancé entered the kitchen which was Bianchi and Nana's wedding planning headquarters, they had to endure endless talk of true love and how adorable they looked together. It was enough to make Tsuna want to puke. What made things worse was when Lussuria dropped by to pitch in his own wacky ideas.

Tsuna, throughout the chaos, had become a nervous wreck. Sure, he had the support of his friends (although they were just as unhappy with the situation as he was), but he still doubted they would be able to pull this off. Any second he expected Reborn or his father to burst into his room to confront him…and he knew that they would push him until he cracked. He had always been a terrible liar. Maybe it was just his paranoia, but he could sense Reborn's critical gaze on this since the day he introduced the baby hit-man to the girl he intended to marry. That had been the most stressful and frightening day of his life…even more than when he fought Mukuro or during the Ring Battles.

**Flashback Time!!!!**

_"Umm…Reborn I'd like you to meet my girlfriend_______," Tsuna had said as firmly as he could under blank stare of his tutor._

_The girl smiled and reached out a hand to shake Reborn's but as her hand was ignored her smile fell. She laughed awkwardly and dropped her hand. Tsuna gave her an apologetic glance before he turned a dark glare towards the rude Mafioso._

_"Reborn! You're being very rude," he hissed._

_Reborn sniffed contemptuously in response before he turned to the girl and said, "How old are you?"_

_She was startled and Tsuna felt sweat begin to seep out of his pores. He should have known Reborn would grill them until he was satisfied._

______ cleared her throat and seemed to regain her poise as she answered, "I just turned twenty. I may be older than Tsuna-kun but I know that we're good together. I intend to be there for him whenever he needs me and I'm not afraid to lead a dangerous life. You do not need to fear me Reborn-san…I will never betray Tsuna-kun or the Vongola family."_

_Tsuna blinked in surprise. He was truly amazed by the conviction behind her words. If he didn't know any better…he'd actually believe that she was in love with him and meant every word. But she couldn't possibly mean it. Nobody could ever love someone like him…No-Good Tsuna._

_Reborn then caught them off guard then when he suddenly grinned and nodded in approval at the girl, "Alright then. I intend to hold you to your word. I don't think I need to say what will happen if I get the slightest indication that you are a threat to Tsuna and the Family. For now, I accept you as his future wife and will send word to the Ninth of the upcoming nuptials."_

______ bit her lip and paled as the sadistic infant left. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. The hard part was over…now all they had to do was get married. He suddenly jumped as he felt his fiancé gently grab his hand. She gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. He felt a burst of affection form in his heart. She was amazing and he really appreciated what she was doing for him. This was a lifetime commitment and he wondered if somewhere along the way…could love actually blossom between them?_

_"It's ok Tsuna-kun…I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you 'til the end," she said softly._

_He could love her…maybe as much as he used to love Kyoko, but it would take a while for him to let go of the person he truly loved. _

**Back to the present…**

Tsuna's heart could win a 100-meter dash at the rate it was going as he stood in front of his mirror trying to fix his bowtie. His hands were shaking and he could see the panic in his eyes reflected at him. He had given up trying to tame his hair and there was nothing he could do about the sickly paleness of his skin.

He heard a soft knock at his door and called out, "Come in."

The door opened and his father, also dressed in a tuxedo, stood in the doorway. He smiled lovingly at his son and strode towards him as he noticed the trouble Tsuna was having with his tie.

Iemitsu took over, his hands firm but gentle, and said quietly, "I know this is hard for you…but I want you to know that I've never been so proud. This is a huge sacrifice you are making for this family. Are you sure you can do this?"

Tsuna took in a deep breath before nodding and saying, "I'm ready."

He cringed at the sight of his large, strong, and macho father bursting into tears, "Oh my little boy is all grown up! I feel so happy yet so sad! Daddy is so proud! Nana! Our boy is getting married!"

Tsuna could hear his mother laughing down stairs and he sighed as he father enveloped him in a tight hug, "Oto-san! Let me go! You're going to wrinkle the tux!"

Iemitsu quickly released him and stepped back, still sniffling, and said, "Do you love this girl? I was sure you would marry Kyoko-chan."

Tsuna looked away from concerned brown eyes and said, "I may not love her…but at least she's willing to handle the dangerous life of the mafia. ______ accepts me and what I'm going to become. I have faith that she can take care of herself and she knows that I do care about her. I didn't want Kyoko-chan, Chrome, or Haru to suffer in a loveless marriage and risky life. ______ had no life before she met me…or at least that's what she says. But if I married any of the others I would be taking them away from their homes and families."

Iemitsu nodded and patted his son on the back as he said, "Well then, it's time for us to go. You can do this Tsuna, just believe in yourself and everything will be ok."

The small brunette smiled and allowed his father to lead him out of the room…and towards his future.

**Two hours later…**

The guests had arrived and the church was packed. Most of the people there were from the mafia so Iemitsu merely told Nana that he knew them from his job. Tsuna stood at the altar wiping away the puddles of sweat which insisted on forming across his forehead. He could hardly breathe and the myriad of stares he felt piercing into him were driving him insane. He looked to his friends who stood a few feet away all dressed formally. They looked so serious and a bit angry. Ok…maybe very angry. Kyoko and Haru sat behind them along with Bianchi and Fuuta. He could tell that they were holding back tears as they shot him looks of hurt and anger. He only felt slightly guilty as he reminded himself that he had done what was best for them.

The Varia stood at the very back of the church, trying not to stand out but their aura ended up drawing attention anyway. Tsuna shivered as he saw the fierce glare Xanxus sent him. He couldn't understand why his former enemy was so angry…it's not like he wanted this to happen. The Ninth sat with Iemitsu, Basil, and Nana in the front row smiling and waving at many of his fellow mafia men. Tsuna couldn't help but to feel a bit peeved with the old man. His whole life was ruined because of him. Reborn sat beside the Ninth but ignored those around him in favor of staring at Tsuna. He nodded as if in approval but made sure that only Tsuna could see the tip of Leon (in gun form) sticking out of his suit jacket, pointed in his direction. Leave it to the sadistic baby to threaten Tsuna on his wedding day.

Tsuna's best man suddenly approached him and gave him a short nod. He felt immensely better now that his friend stood beside him. Then, the priest came out and stood before him. Tsuna felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him as he heard the organ music start and the hallway doors opened. The ceremony was starting, signaling the end of life as he knew it.

"You can do this. We're here for you ok?" his best man whispered to him as I-Pin bounced down the aisle, throwing purple flower petals.

Tsuna nodded and watched Lambo parade down the aisle with the rings placed on a large purple pillow in his hands. He mentally laughed as Lambo and I-Pin sent each other glares when they reached the altar. Luckily, Bianchi and Fuuta rushed to gather them and bring them to their seats (Fuuta gave the rings to Tsuna's best man). The bridal march began and everyone got to their feet. Tsuna's breath left him as _____ entered to a chorus of gasps. She was beauty and elegance defined as she walked (no…glided) down the aisle towards her future husband. Tsuna, along with his friends, dropped his jaw. He knew she was pretty, but the gown enhanced her attractiveness as it flowed behind her and to her sides. The long laced-sleeves added to the elegance and her thick veil covered just enough of her face to leave her expression a mystery. She had a happy glow surrounding her and Tsuna almost forgot that this marriage was not real.

When _____finally arrived at the altar and took her place beside him, he smiled warmly at her and the music stopped. She was a few inches taller than him now, but he figured it was just because of her heels and because he was generally shorter than most guys his age. They turned in unison to face the priest as he began the ceremony. When asked who would give the bride away, Yamamoto's father stepped in, claiming that since ________ was an orphan and he had known her parents, he would serve as her spokesperson. Tsuna and his friends smiled appreciatively at him for helping despite the fact he had to lie. The ceremony was going smoothly, and Tsuna felt himself relaxing more and more as it made its way towards the end, until they reached the dreaded objection part.

"If anyone has any cause for objection to this union, may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

Tsuna bit his lip and he quickly scanned the audience for any suspicious expressions. The Varia seemed pained as if they were practically biting their tongues off to keep from speaking up. Tsuna could tell that his friends were practically bursting at the seams to protest as well, but miraculously no one breathed a word. After a tense moment, the priest smiled and opened his mouth to continue…but then…it happened.

"I object."

Everyone gasped and Tsuna nearly fainted as he spun to stare at whoever had spoken. Beside him, he felt his bride twitch and heard his best man curse under his breath. When Tsuna realized who had made the objection…his eyes widened and he felt dizzy. Of all people…why did it have to be him?

Tsuna said his name quietly in horror…but it was loud enough for everyone present to hear, "Reborn."

The priest frowned and directed his stern gaze to the infant as he questioned, "What reason have you for this objection?"

Reborn tilted his hat to cover his eyes and smirked as he spoke in a dark tone, "I object because that woman is a fraud."

More gasps of shock and horror filled the church and Tsuna simply wanted to fall into a hole and disappear forever. This was humiliating. He glanced over to his best man and then his other Guardians, annoyed but not overly worried, until he saw the panic and fury on their faces. He didn't understand why they looked so upset. There was no need to fear…unless…

"What are you saying Reborn?" the Ninth demanded.

Reborn jumped down from the bench and walked up to where Tsuna and his bride stood. He pointed at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Tsuna's bride, Diana…is a man."

And then…utter chaos.

**I am soooo evil. But soooo good. I got you guys didn't I? Hehehe. PLEASE review!!! Pretty please with yaoi on top? The last chapter is approaching and all will be revealed! Oh, a juicy kiss is on its way as well. Hmm, wonder who Tsuna will smooch? Three guess and the first two don't count! LOL. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The end is here! Thanks to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers. I really appreciate the interest you all took in my crazy little love story. I hope you enjoyed it! All of the answers to your many questions are here at last as Tsuna finally ends up with the right person (in this story at least). Although some may be disappointed with the identity of his "bride" at least there is an interesting back story to it! I hope you like this…and please review!**

**Good for something chapter 8**

The chorus of voices was overwhelmingly loud for Tsuna to bear. He glared down at Reborn, who remained cool and composed amidst the madness. Tsuna felt a wave of gratitude towards his Guardians (and surprisingly the Varia) as they tried to contain the crowd and block off their path to Tsuna.

"I demand an explanation. Come all of you…we will speak in private. Iemitsu, please stay here and calm the guests," the Ninth said.

Tsuna gulped and watched as his Guardians approached him with grim expressions on their faces. He turned to follow Reborn and the Ninth but was surprised when Diana reached over and grabbed his hand. She gave it a comforting squeeze and smiles warmly at him before pulling him towards the back room where they were to be questioned. His nerves were instantly soothed by the feel of her warm and soft hand in his. What was it about her that made him feel so comfortable? He entered the room and saw that the Ninth had sat in a chair against the wall and that Reborn stood in the middle of the room holding Leon with a dark look in his eyes.

"Now then….Reborn…why do you say that Diana is a man?" the Ninth spoke calmly.

Reborn smirked as he answered, "I say this because I know my idiot students so I figured they would try to pull something stupid like this. I set up several listening and video recording devices in places they would never think to search so I have been keeping tabs on them for the past two weeks. I know that Dame-Tsuna had originally intended to marry the girl we met named Diana Mascari but at the last minute, she changed her mind and went into hiding. I know that Tsuna did not know this fact until right now…and that his Guardians went behind his back and had someone else…someone male…pose as Diana for the ceremony. I also know exactly who is really under that veil."

Tsuna's jaw dropped and he felt the room spinning around him a mile a minute. He glanced over to his Best Man and felt daggers of ice stab into his whole body as he recognized the look of panic on Gokudera's face. Yamamoto laughed nervously and looked over to Tsuna with an apologetic smile. Ryohei mouthed that he was 'Extremely sorry'. Hibari scoffed but had a hint of worry in his hawk-like eyes, which were trained on Mukuro for some reason. Tsuna was beyond speechless…his mind was a puddle of goo as he directed his confused and hurt gaze to the "woman" beside him.

"If you're not Diana…then who are you?" he whispered.

There was a moment of tense silence until Diana sighed and said to the Guardians, "Guys, we tried our best but we knew it probably wouldn't work anyway. I think it's time we come clean. We don't want to make things worse for Tsuna."

A look of resignation spread across all of their faces and Mukuro nodded, "Fine. I released the illusion now."

Tsuna's eyes bulged as he realized that his bride's appearance was changing before him. Her long blonde hair shortened to just above her shoulders, her small hands grew larger and stronger, her curved-figure straightened out and her hips shrunk and became more box-shaped, and she became taller and lost her breasts in exchange for manly shoulders and a flat chest. If Tsuna's brain wasn't already turned to mush…he definitely would have had a mental freak-out as the dramatic transformation came to an end and the wedding gown and veil disappeared to reveal a familiar man dressed in a flattering dark blue tuxedo.

He managed to mumble the man's name, "Dino…san?" and then he fainted.

Once again, there was a great scene as Tsuna's friends huddled around him, frantic with worry. It was Dino who surprisingly took charge.

"Calm down guys. He just passed out. Yamamoto, could you please carry him over to that bench? Gokudera and Ryohei, gather everyone's jackets and lay them on the bench for him to lie on so that he can be more comfortable. Kyouya, Mukuro, and I will explain our actions to the Ninth and Reborn."

Quick as a flash, his orders were carried out and Romario entered the room. He gave his boss a short nod of support and Dino let out a breath of relief. Things outside the room were under control so now all he had to worry about was…oh boy…the Ninth and Reborn did NOT look happy. He gave them a weak smile and heard Hibari call him an idiot under his breath.

"Dino Cavallone…I am very surprised by your involvement in this foolish debacle. Explain yourself," the Ninth said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well…sir…you see…this was not supposed to happen. As Reborn said before, the woman Tsuna was supposed to marry is named Diana Mascari…and she happens to be my cousin. She was originally fine with the idea of marrying Tsuna and giving him a child…but for some reason, just last night she changed her mind and left town. We didn't want to cause a big ruckus or create a scandal…we just thought that if the ceremony went without a hitch and Tsuna was officially married to the one named Diana Mascari…we could worry about finding her later," Dino rambled.

It was Reborn who spoke next, "Tell us more details. Why did Tsuna choose to marry Diana Mascari…a woman he had never met until two weeks ago?"

Dino opened his mouth to answer but Mukuro cut him off, "Well…I suppose we should go back a bit further then…to when my subordinate Ken came up with an idea…"

**Flashback time!**

**(will be from Tsuna's POV even though it's told by Mukuro and Dino)**

"I see where you are going with this Ken…and although it is rather simple-minded…it has promise. Would you like to hear the idea Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro said, oozing confidence.

Intrigued, Tsuna exchanged a look with Dino who nodded his agreement, before turning to Mukuro and saying, "Alright…I'll hear you out. But I'll decide whether or not to go through with it."

Mukuro's eyes twinkled mischievously as he shrugged and said, "Of course. The idea is for you to marry one of your Guardians…but whoever you choose will have to dress as a woman and become your WIFE."

Tsuna was getting tired of the awkward silences…but this one could not be helped. He briefly wondered who would break this one and was interrupted when his loyal Storm Guardian burst into a fit.

"What the hell kind of idea is that? That's ridiculous! Besides…none of us would look decent as a woman. You and Chrome are already forbidden by Hibari (and us) to be with Juudaime, that baseball idiot is too tall and has a goofy face, the lawn head is too dumb and has a noticeable scar and is too muscular, and that bastard Hibari would slaughter us if we even mentioned this to him." Gokudera roared as he brought out handfuls of dynamite.

"Then what about you?" Mukuro asked sensibly.

Gokudera blushed and sputtered, "W-w-what? Me? No way! I'm not worthy of such an honor! The Tenth should be with someone else…someone pretty and smaller than him. I'd serve him better as his Right-Hand Man."

"Hahaha…that was pretty funny Mukuro. It had to be a joke right?" Yamamoto said.

Ryohei chimed in, "Yeah! That was an EXTREME joke! No matter how much we might want to…" he trailed off and Tsuna nearly smiled as he noticed the small blush on his senpai's cheeks.

Tsuna finally spoke as he realized that everyone had turned to him for his response, "Umm, that's an interesting idea, but I don't see any way that could work. Really, we should consider other options."

Mukuro sighed and asked, "That's fine, but what other ideas do you have in mind?"

Tsuna frowned and stared down at his feet, "None."

Dino suddenly turned to Mukuro and said sharply, "Let it go. You know as well as I do that Tsuna is right. Even if we had someone who could remotely pass off as a female and who would be willing to be with Tsuna for the rest of their lives…Reborn and the Ninth would figure it out. Whoever would take the role would have to live as Tsuna's wife 24/7. For example, if Gokudera stepped up…then he would no longer be able to live as Gokudera Hayato…and his disappearance would be immediately suspicious because he is a key part of Tsuna's life. Same goes for any of his other Guardians…including you."

Mukuro glared fiercely at the ceiling before he closed his eyes and laughed, "Kufufu… you are correct. We must find another solution. Is there anyone else friendly enough with Tsunayoshi who would not mind dropping their life to enter a fake one?"

Gokudera muttered quietly to himself but everyone could hear him, "Fuuta is too young and would be missed…that Basil kid would never betray the Tenth's father or the Ninth and he's pretty young too…my sister is out of the question…that cow brat and that annoying Chinese girl are waaay too young and annoying…none of us can afford to disappear…I just don't know…there's no way…it would have to be a girl."

Tsuna listened and grew paler at every name he mentioned. Gokudera's mind was quite disturbing after all. Then, Dino gasped and turned to Tsuna with a bright smile, which sent a tingle of warmth throughout the brunette's body.

Dino said, "I have someone in mind. She's my cousin and she moved here two years ago from Italy. She's fluent in Japanese and Italian. Her name is Diana Mascari…would you be willing to meet her Tsuna?"

Tsuna bit his lip and stared up into Dino's eyes. He felt his heart breaking as he noticed the sadness lingering there. Why was Dino so upset? Did he really not want Tsuna to marry his cousin? But he was running out of options…and he had always trusted Dino immensely. Maybe just meeting her would help him make up his mind,

"Ok. I trust you Dino-san."

Dino smiled (and Tsuna again sensed the sadness hidden) and said quietly, "Thank you Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded and followed his surrogate older brother as they left the school, with Gokudera and Yamamoto, while the others went to their respective homes. They continued to plan out the meeting and what would happen if things worked out between him and Diana. He was uncertain, but his future was once again placed in the hands of the Ninth head of the Vongola family, so he knew this feeling was something he should get used to. How many more sacrifices would he have to make for this dangerous and violent lifestyle he was being forced into? He just wanted to be normal…was that too much to ask for?

**Two days later**

**(still in Tsuna's POV)**

"Hello Tsuna-kun…my name is Diana Mascari. I've heard so much about you from Dino!" the beautiful twenty-year old woman said as she shook his hand.

Tsuna blinked in surprise by how much she resembled Dino. She was lovely and friendly and warm, but much quieter and more poised than her cousin. Tsuna, Diana, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Romario were seated in the living room area of the suite Dino was staying at while in Japan. The conversation began a bit awkward and strained, but due to Diana's charm and open-mindedness, it progressed quickly enough for everyone to be more at ease.

It was Gokudera who got down to business, "I don't mean to sound rude, but are you sure you're up for this Diana-san?"

Tsuna mentally agreed but he was mortified by Gokudera's bluntness. Yamamoto smiled but his eyes showed his seriousness. Dino and Romario remained silent and observed Diana's reaction. Catching them all off guard, Diana laughed and reached over to pat Tsuna's arm in a friendly manner.

"Of course I am. Tsuna-kun is a wonderful person and I completely understand why he needs my help. In fact, I need his help too. I currently have no job and my parents have been trying to force me to marry some bozo for the past three months in order to help secure our position in the Mafia world. Marrying into the Vongola family would secure the bond between the Vongola, Cavallone, and Mascari. I'm already a part of this world…so being with Tsuna-kun would not really make much of a difference for me."

Tsuna had to admit, he could see no flaws in this arrangement. Diana was nice, pretty, intelligent, and strong. She was already connected to the mob and was related to Dino. It should have been the perfect solution…but would they really be able to marry each other despite the lack of romantic feelings between them?

"Diana-san…why would you be ok with marrying me if we don't love each other?" he asked as he stood abruptly.

Everyone gaped at him, stunned by his brusque manner. It was once again, Diana, who responded smoothly as if unaffected.

"I'm fine with it because the person I love is happily married to a lovely woman and has a wonderful child. But I believe the real question here is…are you?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto watched him silently and he could see the dash of hope in their eyes. They didn't want him to go through with it, but they would never tell him not to do something he seemed intent on doing. Tsuna glanced over at Dino and fought the shiver trying to climb its way up his spine. The dark, intense look in the Bucking Horse's eyes made him feel strange. He had seen sadness, irritation, anger, and joy in those beautiful brown orbs…but this was something new…something heavy and thick.

"I'm not ok with it. I'm angry and frustrated…and I'm sorry that this is hurting a lot of people I care about…but I'm going to do what I have to do. As much as I'd like to keep fighting my fate of joining the mafia, I have to accept the fact that I can't escape my destiny. If becoming the Tenth leader of the Vongola means gaining enough strength and power to protect those who are precious to me…then I will accept my duties. If you will have me Diana-san…I would like to marry you. I'm sorry that we cannot be with the ones we love...but I hope we can be friends."

Gokudera's eyes were shining with tears of pride and slight sadness while Yamamoto gave Tsuna the most loving smile he had ever seen. Romario nodded and seemed quite pleased with Tsuna's small speech and Diana gazed at her intended as if in awe of him. Only Dino's face lacked any form of expression. Tsuna had never seen the blonde man so detached, so cold, before…and it bothered him. A lot.

**The Night before the Wedding **

**(not told to everyone and from Dino's POV)**

Dino leaned against the large window of his hotel suite. He had just chosen his dark blue tuxedo to wear for the wedding the next day and lain it out on his bed. He sighed as he watched the little dots of people scurrying around. He doubted any of them had such a heavy weight on their shoulders. The next day would be the worst one of his life. He had to stand there and watch as the one he loved more than anything in the world got married…to his cousin. He just wanted to kick himself as he remembered that he was the fool who had introduced them.

But really, he didn't have much of choice then did he? It was either let Tsuna marry one of his friends dressed up as a girl (a plan which would definitely fail), let Tsuna choose between his friends Haru and Kyoko even though he did not want to bring them further into the mafia life, or bring someone fully capable of handling such a tricky situation. He had chosen the lesser of those evils. But still…it was too painful. He loved his cousin and knew that she would be good for Tsuna, but he couldn't help wishing it could be him walking down that aisle.

"There's no sense in dreaming…I should have remembered that," he whispered and ignored the tear rolling down his cheek.

"That's a load of bull and you know it," Diana's voice snapped at him as she entered the room.

He sighed and turned to face her. She quickly walked over to him and shoved him into the glass. He felt the wind knocked out of him and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt her hot body pressed against his and opened his eyes to glare at her half-heartedly.

"What did you do that for?" he tried to growl, but it came out as more of a whine.

She smirked and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the cheek before she stepped back and released him.

"You needed someone to knock some sense back into you. Is your head thinking clearer now?"

Dino pouted, "No! Now my head hurts more. Thanks a lot Diana!"

She sighed and plopped down on his bed, "Stop being so over-dramatic. Now then…what dream are you trying to deny?"

Dino wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth. Sure, she could give good advice sometimes and she would never tell anyone his secret, but he was also scared of what she would say. What if she somehow convinced him to actually get the nerve up to admit his feelings? It would be a complete disaster!

"It's nothing Diana. Don't worry about it. I think you should get to bed now…you've got a big day ahead of you," he responded quietly.

She observed him as he paced slowly along the side of the bed before she gasped and reached forward to grab his arm and yank him to the bed. As soon as he landed on the dark red covers, she jumped on top of him squealing and laughing.

"What the heck are you doing?" he yelled, trying to push her off.

"I knew it! I knew it! I am so good!" she giggled.

He finally managed to throw her off so that she landed a few feet away on the Queen-sized bed, "Have you gone mad? What happened to my cousin…the calm, sweet, sane Diana?"

Diana laughed again and sat up, but her brown eyes were serious and contemplative as they stared at him, "Dino…I knew it. I'm right aren't I?"

He sighed and pushed some stray strands of blonde hair away from his face, "Knew what? You lost me."

"You're in love with him. I could see it in your eyes that day you introduced me to him. You love Tsuna-kun and it's breaking your heart because he is going to marry me."

His body froze and he felt his heart jump, but he managed to maintain a blank expression on his face as he replied, "No, that's nonsense. Don't say that."

"Don't lie to me! You're in love with Tsuna! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why are you letting this fake marriage happen? What are you thinking?" she yelled as she glared at him.

He felt his nerves snap as he leapt up from the bed and stared down at her with rage in his eyes, "Don't lecture me Diana! Don't you think I've thought about it? Don't you think I tried my hardest to come up with another solution? We ALL tried. No one wants him to get married. He doesn't love you, but he's willing to marry you because he's a good person with a big heart. Don't you think this is killing me? I love him! Yes, I really love him…and I'd rather die than stand there with some stupid smile on my face as I watch the one I love tie himself to someone else!"

Diana watched him as he fought the urge to cry and then she stood and walked over to wrap him in a comforting hug, "I'm so sorry. I wish you didn't have to suffer like this. Neither of you should be forced into marriage at such a young age."

He lifted his gaze from the floor to her eyes and whispered, "How did you know?"

She smiled, "Your mother told my mother. You know how family is…secrets are practically front cover news. So, this is part of the reason why you won't stop the wedding? You don't want to remind everyone of your own postponed nuptials. You were supposed to be married by now…but you somehow convinced them to wait until you became a truly competent leader. Dino…that day came a while ago and you've managed to avoid that bullet, but with this wedding, you're scared that they will force this on you too."

Dino shrugged, "It's true that I've been hoping to avoid it…but if it happens…I will not run from it anymore. I have to do what is best for my family. In that sense…I completely understand what Tsuna is going through."

Diana added, "But it doesn't make it hurt any less. Tell Tsuna how you feel. Even if it doesn't work out…at least you will have that weight off your shoulders. Why don't you sleep on it? You're right…tomorrow is a big day so I should get going. Good night Dino."

He nodded and hugged her gratefully, "Good night Diana…and thank you."

She smiled and waved goodbye as she left his room. Just as the door was closing behind her, Dino thought he heard her whisper, "Be happy with him."

The next morning…Diana was gone and Dino had to call an urgent meeting with Tsuna's Guardians. They met and briefly panicked before Mukuro mentioned how much Dino looked like Diana. A plan was hatched and Dino, reluctantly, agreed to play the role of his cousin temporarily. He swore he would track her down and force her to keep her promise to Tsuna. The others were in awe of how well Mukuro's illusion took to Dino's body.

"He already looks very similar to her so it wasn't hard," the smirking pineapple said.

Hibari scared everyone when he grinned as he circled his former teacher, "So even a clumsy herbivore can become useful under certain circumstances. Very interesting. But how do we fix the problem of his pathetic need for his men's presence?"

He brought up a good point. Dino frowned as he noticed the complete lack of faith they had in him.

Ryohei surprisingly came up with a simple solution, "How about they just keep out of sight and wear EXTREME disguises? As long as he knows they are there that should work, right?"

Dino blinked at him before he smiled and said, "Yes, that should work fine. I'll tell Reborn and the Ninth that I've been called away on business so I will only be able to visit sometime next week. I think they'll buy it since I have been neglecting my duties quite a bit recently."

"Good. Now that everything's settled…let's go to the church. Tsuna's probably waiting by now," Yamamoto reminded them.

They left Dino's hotel room with high hopes and shaky nerves. Would they really be able to pull this off? Would Tsuna ever forgive them for keeping this from him?

**Now…(A/N: fluff alert!)**

"And the rest…well…you know," Dino trailed off.

The Guardians were silently observing with their bodies stiff in anxiety and fear. They weren't sure how the Ninth and Reborn would react.

Everyone (except for the aforementioned men) jumped or gasped as Tsuna suddenly sat up and spoke, "Why did she leave?"

Dino flushed and tried to look everywhere except at Tsuna, but he failed and found his eyes trapped within the brunette's intent gaze, "Ah…well…I'm not sure…exactly…"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he showed a different side of himself as he shouted, "Tell me! I know you know why!"

Dino tried to open his mouth, to move, to speak, to breathe…but he felt as if he had left his body and was watching from a distance as the words escaped his lips, "She left because she wanted me to be happy. She left because she knew that if you married her…it would break my heart."

Tsuna's amber eyes shone as he stood and slowly approached him. It was almost as if no one else was in the room. The Guardians watched with great trepidation as the realization of what was happening slowly sunk in. Reborn had a smug smirk on his face and even the Ninth seemed to have an amused gleam in his eyes as he observed.

"Why would my marriage to your cousin break your heart?" Tsuna asked.

Dino licked his lips nervously and felt himself come back to his body. He felt a jolt of happiness as he noticed Tsuna's eyes linger on his now shiny lips. He did it again and was overjoyed to see Tsuna's eyes glued to the same spot. Was it wrong to feel hopeful? He didn't care anymore. It was time to be honest.

"Because I'm in love with you," he stated simply.

Even though he knew Tsuna had been expecting this answer, he smiled as the smaller boy gasped before a brilliant smile danced across his face. Dino suddenly found himself on the floor with the trembling body of Tsuna lying on top of him.

"Tsuna?" he mumbled in the boy's shoulder.

"I love you too!" Tsuna cried, tears dripping into Dino's hair and on his neck.

"Alright…enough with the cheesy romance scene! Get up you two idiots," Reborn sliced through the special moment.

They immediately tried to obey, but due to their natural lack of grace…ended up falling back to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Everyone laughed, except for Hibari and Reborn, and the two klutzes exchanged sheepish grins. Yamamoto and Ryohei walked over to help them get to their feet.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…does this mean that you refuse to marry Diana…or any one else for that matter?" the Ninth asked, bringing them all back to the serious subject.

Tsuna glanced at Dino and felt relieved as the blonde smiled lovingly at him, before he turned and said firmly but respectfully, "Yes…I'm afraid you're right. Now that I know Dino-san loves me back…I can not…no…WILL NOT…marry someone else. In fact, I have to tell you that I think it is wrong and cruel to force anyone to marry against their will! I want to do what is best for my family…but I refuse to hurt anyone's feelings in the process. Please try to understand, sir."

Everyone was practically at the edge of their (metaphorical) seat as they awaited the Ninth's response but when they got it…they were very confused.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! That's my boy! I knew you would say something like this! Very good, very good."

Reborn smirked and explained to the stunned group, "This was a test. While we do suggest an early marriage and the production of an heir for the sake of the family…we would never force you! Baka-Tsuna…you fell for this so easily. I still have much to teach you…and Dino…you should know by now how this works."

Dino and Tsuna blushed while the atmosphere of the room lightened immensely. Tsuna's Guardians were simultaneously relieved and embarrassed that they had been victims of yet another trick.

"Well then, Vongola, I will see you again soon. Congratulations on escaping one form of imprisonment. Kufufufu…" Mukuro joked as he gracefully exited the premises.

Hibari's stared at Tsuna and Dino and gave them a snide, "Weak herbivores deserve each other," before he left.

Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera all wished them well and promised to see them soon before they left to join the girls outside and tell them the good news.

"Tsunayoshi…Dino…I give you my blessing, but be warned that this will not be an easy road. This life is full of danger and injustice, do you think you can keep your love alive and stay strong and united despite all obstacles?" the Ninth asked as he was about to disappear as well.

The lovebirds exchanged a glance and seemed to come to a mental agreement as Tsuna turned back to the Ninth and said, "We will."

The Ninth smiled and waved goodbye before vanishing with the smirking Reborn right behind him.

Dino turned to Tsuna and said, "I love you and I intend to stay with you forever…is that ok with you?"

Tsuna tilted his head to the side cutely, "Of course! I want you to stay with me! But, are you sure you want me? I'm No Good-Tsuna! Why would you want to be with a loser like me?"

Dino leaned forward and wrapped him in a protective embrace as he joined their lips. The kiss started off as gentle and warm but when Tsuna accidentally nibbled on Dino's bottom lip, the older male lost control and began to kiss him more heatedly. He swallowed Tsuna's moans as he sucked on the boy's wriggling tongue. They were lost in the moment until they heard a cheer from outside the room. Jumping apart, their faces reddened and they laughed in embarrassment.

"Tsuna…you are not a loser. You are good for something…in fact…I know exactly what you are," Dino said assuredly.

Tsuna, who was genuinely curious, asked, "Oh? What?"

Dino grinned and pulled him into another tight hug as he whispered, "You're perfect for me."

Tsuna's eyes watered and he kissed Dino again. They would have continued if it wasn't for the sudden attack on the back of their heads by Reborn.

"Ow! Reborn!"

"Baka-Tsuna…Clumsy-Dino…no more cheesiness allowed!"

Tsuna pouted and Dino laughed. Tsuna began to argue (which was pointless really) with Reborn as Dino watched and held back his chuckles. He jumped when he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder and when he turned around, he was met with two sad-faced girls.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru-chan! What's wrong?" he asked with a frown.

Kyoko spoke up, "We just wanted to tell you that we're ok with you being with Tsuna-kun. It bothered us at first, but we care about him and just want him to be happy. Please take care of Tsuna-kun."

Haru added, "Ha-hi! Haru and Kyoko-chan know that you're good for him! Dino-san is very nice and cool."

Tsuna noticed the conversation and approached nervously, "Umm…Kyoko-chan…Haru? I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. Please understand that I didn't mean to…"

Kyoko nodded and smiled kindly at him and Haru said, "It's ok Tsuna! Even though I'm not your wife…I'm ok with being your friend. We know you said you like us…but you love him. LIKE can never compare to LOVE."

"Yeah, you're right," Tsuna agreed and hugged Dino.

And like that…Tsuna's future was back in his hands…and he figured that even if it ended up back in the Ninth's once again…it wouldn't matter as much as long as he had Dino by his side.

**The end!!! Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the EXTREME ooc-ness near the end! Can you guys guess the last quote? I doubt it because it's from an old movie. Review please!**


End file.
